I'm In Love With My Brother
by thetracester
Summary: He was supposed to be my brother. He was part of our family. I shouldn't look at him this way. But I am. I shouldn't love him like this. But I do. I'm in love with my brother. I suck at summaries. :p This is my second story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm back! I know I said I won't write anymore but I just had this crazy idea. I can't help it! Hahahaha. :)) Anyway, I hope you'll like this second story as well as my first one. I love you my awesome readers!**

* * *

Chapter 1

They say having an older brother is better than having a boyfriend. Now, I don't agree with the idea of a relationship but I think I would rather have a boyfriend than have _him_ for a brother.

"Misaki! I need you here!" mom called from downstairs. I snapped out of my trance and immediately jogged to the kitchen. The house was buzzing and everything was in total chaos. All the maids were running around the preparing for the arrival of a certain perverted alien.

"Is this really necessary mom? I mean, I'm sure Usui wouldn't care about the preparations. He probably won't appreciate it." I said as I grabbed a bowl of salad.

"Misaki, how many times have I told you to never call your brother by his last name? He might feel out of place and offended." She scolded while cooking. I scoffed.

"Oh please. The mighty Usui Takumi, offended? That's very unsettling."

"Just try to be nice. He's been gone for what—9 years already? You must miss him." she said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Even if he's been away for 10— 20 years, I still wouldn't miss him." I smelled cinnamon bread and took one from the oven. "Ow hot!" I said as I dropped it on the table.

"Misaki I sent you here to help me. Not help yourself with the food." She took the bread before I could take a bite.

"Oh fine. By the way, Sakura and Shizuko invited me to dinner later. Can I go?" I asked.

"What? Your brother is coming home tonight and you're having dinner with friends? Are you doing this on purpose?" she eyed me with her hands across her chest.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Actually yeah but it was unexpected. They really did invite me." I shrugged.

"No." she said firmly. I whined. "Misaki you can have dinner with your friends anytime. Just not tonight. That's final."

"Well, can't say I didn't try. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Just watch this for me. Don't let it overcook. I'm going to check the desserts. Satsuki-san!" she said as she headed to the door. I just sighed. Has it really been nine years? I tried to recall two years before that.

_Flashback_

"_Misaki, remember when you said you wanted to have an older brother? Well, this is Usui Takumi. He's going to part of our family now." my mom said to me. I was five years old that time and I was standing in front of a blonde child with green orbs. He had a stoic expression and he never wandered off his eyes from mine._

"_Minako, thank you for doing this." A pretty blonde lady said to my mother._

"_It's no problem Patricia. We will take good care of him." Mom assured her. The blonde lass waked towards her son and crouched down._

"_Honey, I'm going away for a while. I'll go look for daddy but I'll be back. I promise." She sniffed as if to suppress a sob then hugged him tightly. She stood up then turned to my mother who nodded and escorted Patricia to the door. That was the last time I ever saw her._

_Two years later…_

"_Mom! Takumi's being mean again!" I ran to the garden and hugged my mother who was having tea with my father._

"_What is it now?" she said as she put the tea cup on the table._

"_He put salt in my milk!" I whined._

"_Takumi, why did you do that?" I looked behind me and saw my brother walking nonchalantly towards us. He raised his hands and feigned innocence._

"_I really thought it was sugar." He shrugged._

"_You liar! You did that on purpose!" I screamed. He just looked at me smugly and walked away. I got so angry that I spouted out words that weren't supposed to be said._

"_I wish you'd just go away!" he stopped on his tracks for a few seconds then continued walking._

"_Misaki! That's not nice!" mom scolded me and I cried. After two weeks, my wish came true. Takumi went to England to live with his grandparents for a while. And I mean nine-years-for-a-while._

"Misaki!" my mom pushed me aside and turned the stove off. "I told you to watch over it! Oh look, it's burnt. I'll have to start over again." She sighed and flicked a finger on my forehead.

"Ow! Mom that hurt!" I said as I rubbed the stinging part.

"Where's your head at Misaki?" she said then ushered for me to go help set the table.

"Real mature mom." I muttered. I walked to the garden and disregarded my mom's order. I watched the birds chase each other and fly away to the roof of the house.

Nine years is a very long time. Since Usui was away, I've had a peaceful life. It's true though, I miss him. But I don't think about him that much. We've only spent two years together until he was sent to England. Was I sad? Hmm, a little bit. But then again, we weren't that close. He just constantly annoys me and everything. I didn't have much contact with him within those years. Well, he would sometimes call during the holidays but I would just nod or say hi.

I decided to skip the night and have dinner with Sakura and Shizuko. I'll be quick as a bunny. They won't even know I'm gone. I jumped over our stone-walled fence and sprinted to the street. I looked back and saw my house (more like a mansion) starting to fade as I ran.

So you must be dying to know about the story of my brother's family. Actually, Usui was obviously adopted because Yuu-san, his father, went missing. Threats were thrown at their family because of something his father did so Patricia decided to keep Usui hidden while she chase after her idiotic husband and beat the living daylights out of him. My family was kind enough to accept Usui. I was five years old then so I had no say about it. My mom and Patricia have been friends since high school so no wonder she asked mom for help. My family is living in luxury so Usui will no doubt have a good future.

I turned left and stopped in front of an old diner. I glanced through the foggy window and saw Sakura and Shizuko sitting across each other chatting casually. I went inside and waved at them.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Sakura said as she scooted near the window to give me a seat.

"Yeah well, change of plans." I said still panting. A waiter came and took our orders. We talked and chatted for a few hours and ate our food.

"Misaki? Are you supposed to be somewhere? You keep glancing at your watch." Shizuko asked.

"No." I shrugged forking my food. They both looked at me suspiciously and I sighed. "Well, my brother is coming home tonight and I was supposed to be at home when he arrives."

"What? Misaki! You should go! Family comes first." Sakura said.

"Relax, I asked my mom if I could go."

"Did she actually say yes?" I paused then looked at the window.

"It's really cold outside." I said hoping the subject would change.

"Misaki we know what you're doing. Also, how come you never told us you had a brother?"

"Well, you never asked. Besides, he's been away for like nine years now. I barely know him." I said swallowing a broccoli.

"Okay, now you really have to go home." Sakura said pushing me to stand up but my butt was forcing me down.

"No I don't." I said.

"Yes you do." A voice from behind me emerged. I turned my head around and gulped. Oh dear lord help me.

* * *

**So whaddaya think? :) Let me know! Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that my first chapter really was boring. Well, my purpose was just to show you guys what happened to their family and how they ended up like that. Also, what's OOC? I really have no idea what that means. I'm still new here so expect things like these. :p I hope you'll like this next chapter. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 2

I don't know if I was dreaming but I think I just saw an older version of Usui right in front of me. He still had that spiky blonde hair and the same shade of green in his eyes. He had a suitcase on his right hand and a phone on the other. The only difference is that he's gotten really tall. Maybe a head taller than me. He just stared at me with that annoying passive expression of his that never seem to go away. I composed myself and cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked as if I don't already know. He rolled his eyes and placed his phone in his pocket.

"You're supposed to be at home." He said.

"I don't know this guy." I said while switching my attention to my unfinished food. Sakura and Shizuko grew silent and exchanged looks. I just shrugged it off and pretended that there were only three people in the room. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled my waist and lifted me from my seat. Usui placed me on his right shoulder and carried me like a sack of rice.

"If you'll excuse us ladies, we shall be taking our leave. Have a nice evening." He took his suitcase and walked to the door.

"Put me down!" I wailed and struggled but he wouldn't let me go. "You better unhand me or so help me I will scream and call the police!"

"You wouldn't send your own brother to jail now would you?" He dumped me in his car and I landed uncomfortably on the front seat.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"You were being stubborn Misa-chan. I had no choice. Mother's very worried." He said as he cranked up the engine and focused on the road. I tried forcing the door open but it won't budge.

"Look, I know mom wants me to see you. Now that I have, can you please let me out? And do _not_ call me Misa-chan. I'm not a kid anymore!" I exclaimed.

"You sure act like one."

"How did you even find me? You just got home right?" I asked as I looked outside the window.

"You're very predictable. I'll always find you Misa-chan. You can't hide from me." I rolled my eyes. "You've grown taller."

"Yeah well, I don't think I'll stay two feet tall forever _Usui._" I snapped. He just snickered.

"Still calling me that huh? Why can't you call me Onii-san?" I scoffed.

"We're barely a year apart. And there is no way in hell I'm calling you that." We neared the gates of our house and it automatically opened for us.

"Misaki!" mom neared me with eyes full of worry as I stepped out of the car.

"Mom, I'm okay." I assured her.

"I told you to stay at home! You're such a handful."

"I was with Sakura and Shizuko." I said.

"You could've been kidnapped!" she said. Geez, my mom can be so paranoid.

"Well, I was safer there than with him." I mumbled silently.

"What was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Okay, I'm going to bed." I gave her a cheeky smile and walked away.

"Not so fast young lady. You are going to help your brother unpack." My jaw fell open.

"What? Let the maids do it!" It was the first time that I actually insisted of letting the maids do a task for me. I rarely ask them for help.

"Misaki, it's the least you can do after you ditched us for dinner with your friends." Well she does have a point. I sighed in surrender and went upstairs with Usui trailing behind me.

"You know where your room is. I'll just go and change." After running and struggling, I felt sweaty and uncomfortable with my clothes.

"Do you need help with that?" he said while smirking. A blush crept across my face so I turned around hastily.

"Of course not! You pervert!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me. I heard him chuckle and close his door. What the hell is happening to me? I shook my head to cool off and steadied my breathing. Quickly, I changed my clothes remembering the task mom gave me.

I was putting on my shirt when the door suddenly opened. I quickly pulled it down hoping whoever barged in didn't see my undergarments. I turned around and Usui was leaning against my door with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said as I combed my hair.

"You look nice."

"It's called jeans and shirt. Now c'mon. I want to get this over with." I said but before I could go out, he blocked the door with his hand stretched out.

"Stripes? Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked. My eyes widened when I realized he was talking about my bra. Heat rose to my cheeks and I punched him so hard I think the house just experienced an 8.0 magnitude earthquake.

"Misa-chan has become more violent." Usui said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault that is." I said sarcastically. We were in his room which was just across mine. I was helping him with his bags as what mom forced me to do. I stared at the huge luggage on the floor. "Are you staying here for good?"

"Yeah. After grandmother died, my grandfather no longer had any reason to keep me under his roof. You know he hates me. Grandmother was the only one who actually wanted me there in the first place." He said as he neatly folded his clothes and put them in his closet.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine. It's none of your concern anyway." How could he say that? He's my brother for goodness sake. Well, despite us not being close as siblings, I still care for him like a sister would. _Or maybe even more than that._ Hold on, did I seriously just think that.

"You're making a weird face Misa-chan." I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head.

"Oh, uh I was just thinking."

"About me?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, about how you're such an annoying perverted outer space alien." I retorted.

He smirked. "That never gets old." An awkward silence fell into the room and I tried busying myself with putting clothes into his closet to avoid any conversation. He suddenly cleared throat and sat on his bed cross-legged. I caught him staring at me which was really annoying.

"Do you have any other plans besides ogling at me?" I said, hands on my hips.

"I think we have catching up to do."

"No we don't." I turned around and continued my job.

"Yes we do." I didn't respond.

"Misa-chan." He called yet I still ignored him.

"Misa-chaaaaan." I didn't budge.

"Misa-chaaaaaaaan." He said a little louder this time. I turned around glaring at him hoping he'll see that I'm annoyed as shit.

"You know I can do this all day." He smirked.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up lazily and sat on the carpeted floor. "What do you want to know?"

"How was school?" he asked in a sing-song tone.

"Oh god you sound like mom. Can you ask me something less _mother-like_?"

"Okay, do you have a boyfriend?" I scoffed.

"Now that was father-like."

"Just tell me all the things I missed." He said.

"Hmm, not much really." I shrugged.

"I've been away for nine years and you're telling me I didn't miss much? Have you been hibernating all this time?" It was his turn to be sarcastic. I actually laughed at his annoyed reaction.

"Okay so where to start?" I put my finger to my lip and pretended to think. "Well, I'm the captain of the volleyball team, top of my class, I have two best friends—I think you've met them, no boyfriends and a virgin. Anything else?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me and started laughing so hard that tears started to creep from his eyes.

"What? You asked what was going on with my life and I just told you." I said as I stood up.

He composed himself and wiped his eyes dry. "Well, I didn't expect you to be so blunt about it. And also, you're a virgin?"

"Why? Aren't you?" I asked curiously.

"So you've never been kissed?" he asked obviously dodging my question. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer him. He just chuckled. "Very interesting."

By the time we finished unpacking, it was already two hours before midnight. I went downstairs to help clean the dinner table when I heard the maids talking in the laundry room.

"Young Master is so handsome!" one said.

"I never actually thought he'd be so good-looking. He usually calls the family during the holidays." another said.

"Oh yes! I've heard his voice once! It was so smooth. Like ice cream." They both sighed dreamily and I restrained a laugh. These girls have no idea what Usui is really like.

I switched the kitchen lights on and placed the dishes on the sink. A hand suddenly crawled its way around my waist. I gasped and instinctively punched the assailant only to be stopped by his other hand.

"Usui!" I pushed him away and he just smirked.

"Nice reflexes."

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Scared little sister?" I turned around and started washing the dishes, completely ignoring him. He leaned on the counter beside me and adjusted his specs. I glanced at him for just a second then returned to the dishes.

"Miss Misaki! Please let us do that." The maid who was talking earlier came in the kitchen and bowed.

"Oh no it's okay umm..."

"Maria." She said.

"Oh right of course. It's okay Maria. I can manage. Thanks anyway." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and Usui then quickly walked away. I snickered. Usui seemed to notice and steered his eyes to me.

"She likes you." I said.

"Everybody does." He shrugged.

"Except me."

He snorted, "Keep saying that to yourself."

"I will. Because it's the truth." I said as I rinsed the last plate. I was about to turn around when he suddenly trapped me against the counter with both of his hands on my sides. "What are you doing?"

"Are you so sure that you don't like me?" he asked. His eyes suddenly grew serious and I was a little frightened by his weird approach. My heart suddenly beat fast and I closed my eyes to calm myself down.

"I think I've long established that since you put salt in my milk." I said and pushed past him.

"Alright, there still time anyway."

"Time?"

"To convince yourself that you like me." I blushed at his words and quickly ran to my room. That perverted alien really says the strangest words. I can't believe I have to endure this for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Is it still too short? I actually shorten my chapters so I can keep my readers hanging. :)) Yeah I know it's mean but it makes you want to look forward to the next chapter right? Tell me if it's working. ;) Hahaha. Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh glob. I am so sorry for the late update. :( Forgive me? I was just reeeeally busy since the start of May. I barely slept! Anyway, here's chapter 3. It's a bit uninteresting. But I swear I'll make the next chapter better. It's just really hard writing without any motivation. Well, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

"OMG. He seriously did that?" Sakura said. We were at the school roof top eating lunch. I've been telling her about how weird Usui has been acting towards me ever since he came home.

"Yeah. He was all I-know-you-like-me approach. Really irritating if you ask me." I said shrugging. Sakura grew silent for a minute and continued eating her food. "What is it?"

"Oh I'm just thinking." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"About what?"

"It's just that—well you said you _barely_ know him. But he seems to like you as if he's lived with you since forever." She said quizzically.

"I don't think 'like' would be the proper word for it."

"And you say you aren't really blood-related so…" she trailed off as if waiting for me to continue what she was about to say. I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"So what?"

"He obviously has feelings for you! Don't you see it? He comes home expecting a little girl in pigtails that comes running towards him for a hug but goes all amazed when he sees you with your long legs, pale skin and perfect body." She exclaimed. I stared at her for a while and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that…" I laughed again. It's so hard to believe her right now. Usui doesn't go for girls like me. I'm sure as hell our parents won't approve of that sort of relationship and so will I. "Look Sakura, Usui is not like that. He's just really annoying and perverted to the point where he would actually be all weird towards me. You don't know him."

"And you do? Misaki, nine years is a very long time. You said it yourself. You _barely_ know him. What makes you so sure he doesn't feel that way for you?" she asked. I was a little astonished by what she said. Sakura's right. I don't know Usui.

"He's my brother." I said bluntly. It's not really much of an excuse.

"What's the story behind his family anyway? I mean, how did he end up with you guys?"

"Well, quite a story actually. Patricia, Usui's mom, went away to search for her missing husband. Eleven years ago, she left Usui to us after receiving many death threats. Apparently, her husband owed a few people a large sum of money. Maybe the old man bailed after not being able to pay them back. I don't really know where he spent all that money for but I know he never came back home. Poor Patricia. I even found out she just recovered from a serious illness." I shook my head in disbelief. Now, I'm not a judgmental princess but why would someone do that to their own family? Well, I didn't bother asking Usui about it though. He doesn't talk about it. Actually, he's never mentioned his parents.

"That's so sad." Sakura said. I just nodded. I ignored her statement a while ago about our relationship. I don't think I feel that way for him. Also, I really do see him as an older brother despite the fact that I don't seem to show him any sign of respect. I care for him because he's family. That's just it. Nothing more. Besides, if something goes on between us and people would know, I think it would be a very huge scandal since my family is well known in this place.

The day ended rather quickly than usual so I got home early. I immediately started doing my homework since I'm such a good student. I was in middle of writing when Usui suddenly barged in my room.

"Whatcha doing Misa-chan?"

"Usui, is 'knocking' included in your vocabulary?" I said without looking at him.

"Unfortunately no." I heard the bed creak as he sat on it. I turned the chair around to face him.

"Don't you have other things to do? Like I don't know, make yourself useful?"

"Ouch, Misa-chan that hurts." I just rolled my eyes at his failed attempt of moroseness and turned around. "Actually, I just enrolled in this elite school. It's not really my choice but dad insisted I go there. Miyabigaoka. Do you know it?"

"Who doesn't?" I said still focusing on my homework. Miyabigaoka is practically the most prestigious school in the whole country. They have the finest facilities and teachers. I actually had Miyabigaoka as an option when I was choosing where I would attend high school. They have clean records and no doubt I would be provided well with everything I need academically speaking. However, the school was also known for its reputation of having snobbish students. Since it's on top of the food chain, the people who go there have renowned family backgrounds—from business people to celebrities, you name it. The school has them all. I don't really like the attention so I settled for Seika High. It's quite the opposite of Miyabigaoka. Dad tried to talk me out of my decision but I'm a very persistent and stubborn kid so he failed. I like where I am now. A lot of jerks but hey, I don't think I would survive in a school where class and manners have to be bought. Seika High is enough for me.

"It's a shame though. I would've liked to attend the same school as Misa-chan's."

"Well, it's a good thing Dad made the right choice." I put my pen down and started reviewing some questions that might come out in the exam the next day.

"Anyway, I hope you'll see me before I leave for my first day of class tomorrow."

"Usui, we live in the same house. I have no choice but to see you."

"Good point. Well, I guess I'll leave you with whatever you're doing there." He said as he stood up.

"Best idea you've had all day." He left and the room was a quiet chamber once more.

The next morning, I did see Usui before he went to school. He was already in his uniform and I was in mine. I didn't bother riding with him because the school was just a walking distance from the house though that didn't stop him from insisting on giving me a ride. I just gave him a glare and started to walk to school.

When class ended, I walked the same route as I always do. I was already a few meters away from the school when a car suddenly slowed down beside me. I kept walking. The windows suddenly rolled down and Usui's head popped.

"Misa-chaaaaan, come ride with me." He said.

"No." I walked faster but of course the car was still trailing behind. It stopped and Usui got out. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"Walking with you. Since you won't ride with me, I'll just walk with my little sister. You didn't say it wasn't allowed." He answered.

"I was about to."

"But you didn't." he grinned from ear to ear and put his hands in his pockets. I just sighed and let it go since he obviously won't stop until I say yes.

"You do know you're leaving your car out in the open right?"

"Yeah." He said shrugging.

"Are you crazy? What if someone stole it? Wouldn't you care?" I was already half shouting at him but he didn't seem affected.

"If it's the price I have to pay just so I could walk with you then I'm willing to risk that." I felt my face redden at his words. How can he say that so casually?

"W-what are you saying? Get back in there and drive home!" I yelled but he started to walk. I growled at him. "Fine! I'll take the ride. Happy?" I climbed inside the car and grunted. "I can't believe this guy."

Usui just chuckled. "I know you can't stand me." He said. I just scoffed. Arrogant jerk.

The ride was silent. He didn't say anything and I surely won't start a conversation with him. He was just staring ahead at the road and I kept glancing at him through my peripheral vision.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally noticing what I've been doing.

"Nothing." I said casually.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No. I'm just really tired." I said.

When we got home, I immediately jumped on my bed. What Sakura said definitely got me thinking. But I just let those thoughts slide off my mind. I don't need that right now. My life is okay and I think things like that are just going to complicate it. I was already listing on my mind the things that would likely happen if Usui and I had that sort of relationship. I think this family would fall apart. My head ached as I let the possible images run through my mind and unconsciously fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up feeling sore and tired. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and a blinking 7:48 am appeared.

"Shit! I'm late!" I cussed. I immediately dashed downstairs and grabbed a loaf of bread when I was suddenly stopped by mom.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" she said as she blocked my way.

"I'm late mom. Now if you would kindly get out of the way that would be splendid." I said as I tried walking around her.

"Misaki, it's Saturday." She said. I stopped and blinked at her.

"Saturday." I repeated.

"Yes, honey. It's Saturday."

"There's no school today."

"No school. Now drop the bread and go have a proper breakfast—" Right on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang. "right after you answer the door."

I exhaled and laughed a little feeling like a fool and took a huge bite on the loaf bread. When I opened the door, I was still chewing, my hair was still messy and still in my pj's. Clearly not the sight a blonde guy with fangs should be seeing.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The guy gave me a head-to-toe look and I just rolled my eyes. "What? You've never seen a girl before?"

He just smirked at me and extended his hand forward. "Igarashi Tora. But I'm sure you've heard about me."

"Unfortunately, I have not. Now what do you want?"

"I need to speak with Usui Takumi." I grunted.

"President Igarashi. What brings you here?" Usui said as he climbed downstairs. His hair was still damp from the shower and smelled really nice.

"Wait a sec. President?" I stared at the guy. He doesn't really look much of a president.

"Misaki, this is Miyabigaoka's student council president." Usui said to me.

I nodded slowly as if I cared. "Okay then. He's all yours." I started to walk away but stopped when Igarashi called.

"It was nice meeting you Misaki Ayuzawa." I turned around to face him and his expression was kind of… unnerving. It just sent me shivers up and down my body and he wasn't even touching me. I just raised an eyebrow at him and went upstairs. What a weird fellow.

**I just loooove Tora. 3 Hihihi. I have a crush on him soooo… But anyway, you guys probably fell asleep halfway through the story. It's not my best so no need to mention it 'cuz I know. I'll try better next time. Do expect another late update. :( Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another late update. -_- Really sorry. My laptop just died. Trying to revive it. Right now, I'm using my phone for internet access. So hard without my lappy. :'( Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Especially to those who don't mind me updating late. :)) You guys are AWESOME so I'll try my best! Xoxo**

Chapter 4

Okay, so that Tora guy has been coming to our house since that day he visited Usui. It's weird but every time he sees me, I get that uneasy feeling. Whenever I'm in the same room as him, I could feel his cold piercing stare. It's really uncomfortable. It's like there's a camera following you around your own house. Anyway, I made it a routine to hide inside my room every time he came. He must've noticed that I was avoiding him because I overheard him ask Usui where I was. Usui, being the nonchalant person that he is, just shrugged in response. I don't really know what Tora's business is with Usui but I hope they finish it fast because I don't think I'll last very long knowing he's around.

"So how about it?" I heard Tora ask Usui for the 1000000th time.

"No, Tora. I don't want to." Usui answered.

"You won't have any other choice and you know it. It's all in your hands now." Tora got up from his seat and walked to the door without saying goodbye. I was just upstairs trying to eavesdrop. Before Tora could twist the doorknob, he looked up and smirked at me. I quickly ducked and slowly concealed myself behind the curtains. Since when was eavesdropping easy? I heard Usui sigh tiredly. Tora's been at it for weeks now, convincing my brother about something I don't know. I was devastatingly curious but I was afraid I might get involved.

I stood up and brushed the unseen dirt from my pants.

"Do you have any other obvious ways to eavesdrop?" Usui said as he climbed up the stairs.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." I rolled my eyes. Actually, only an idiot would believe that lie.

"Yeah, and I love unicorns." He said sarcastically. I just snorted. "So what did you hear?"

"Nothing really. Just the part when Tora asked you the same question he's been asking since forever." I shrugged.

"Don't mention this to mom and dad." He said in a serious tone.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? Is Tora dangerous?"

"Not really. I don't know what he's capable of doing but just to be sure, stay away from him as far as possible."

"Well, that certainly won't be a problem. At least we're on the same page about him." I said.

He sighed again and walked to his room. I just eyed him curiously. He seemed so troubled about this whole thing. I know he told me to stay away from Tora but I'm a really curious person.

Monday came and I was on my way home from school. Of course, I walked home. This time, I took the long route because I don't want Usui to follow me again. The road was awfully quiet than the one I used to pass by. The houses were dimly lit and it always seemed like it was past sunset even though it's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. There were no people outside and everything was so creepy. The only thing missing is the heavy and thick mist that surrounds the whole place. This is why I don't use this route because it's so spine-chilling. But anyway, if it's to avoid that perverted alien then _challenge accepted._

A car suddenly parked beside me and I skidded to a halt. This doesn't seem to be Usui's. The dark and tinted window rolled down and Igarashi Tora's face appeared. He was seated at the back and in front I assume would be the driver. What a rich bastard.

"Need a ride?" He said half smirking at me. My expression turned cold and stoic as I looked at him.

"No thank you. I'm fine with walking."

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking in dark streets. You don't know what's lurking behind the trees." I looked at him smugly.

"Or inside cars." I added.

"I assure you that what you are thinking is not my intention. I just want to help out the sister of my friend." He said. The way he said _friend_ didn't match his tone at all. It was ironically put.

I looked at the creepy street ahead of me and gulped as a howl came from an unknown place. I guess one ride won't hurt. I climbed inside the car half sure of what I'm doing. I scooted to the farthest end of the seat away from Tora and he just laughed.

"I'm assuming your brother has told you to stay away from me, am I right?"

"Sharp as a knife." I said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." His tone turned business-like as he composed himself. "Your brother owes me a lot. And I think it's time he pays me back."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll pay. My family can afford it." I said confidently.

"Yes but you see, I'm not talking about money. I have no doubt your brother can pay me in bills but unfortunately that's not what I want." I stared at him waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm involved in this business. Nothing illegal. I want your brother to join me. That's all. Unluckily, Usui Takumi is as stubborn as his father. "

I was taken aback by what he said. "How do you know his father?" he looked rather shocked. Maybe he wasn't supposed to say that.

"The point is he isn't going to return what he owes me until he accepts my proposal."

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that. Whatever his business is with you, I'm out of it." I said.

"There is a catch if he doesn't do what I say." I looked at him squarely. "Something terrible will happen. And there's nothing I can do about it. Someone above me controls everything and I'm a mere puppet."

I squinted my eyes at him as if to search for some leak about what he said. "Have you told him that?"

"Yes but he rather took it as a joke. I was hoping you would convince him."

"Okay look, I don't really want to get involved with this whole thing. My life is already complicated with Usui in it." I exclaimed.

"Then agree to help me. The business requires Usui to travel to England. You won't have to see him every day."

"Why England?" he quietly choked again as if what he said wasn't meant to be told to anyone else.

"Because all the important people are there. All the meetings will be held in England." He said quickly to hide his earlier giveaway. Something about what Tora said wasn't right at all. How he explained it was simple enough to understand but his voice faltered when he spoke about Usui's father and something in England.

"I'll think about it." I simply answered then got out of the car as we arrived in front of the gates.

"I do hope you make the right choice. It would benefit us all." He called before I closed the door.

I was walking up to the front porch when the door suddenly opened and a worried Usui was in front of me.

"Where have you been?" he half yelled. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Do you know how worried mom was? You know you can't do that to her."

"Relax _dad._ I was perfectly safe." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" I looked at my watch and realized it's almost 6 o'clock. The sky was already dimming. But how can that be? It was still 5 p.m. when Tora took me for a ride. I snickered slightly. That jerk. He must've taken the longer way so we could have more time to talk.

"Igarashi Tora gave me a ride and—"

"Tora. I told you to stay away from him." He said angrily.

"What are you so mad about? It's your fault anyway. I had to take the other route just so I could avoid your stalking. He offered me a ride and I willingly accepted." I yelled.

"You would willingly accept a ride from someone you barely know rather than from me?"

"Usui, I barely know you." I said exasperatedly. He stood silent, eyes wide for a few seconds and I continued. "You've never even told me about what happened to you for the past nine years. You keep asking me about my life when I know nothing about you." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You may be my brother but you're still a stranger to me." I whispered silently. I hurriedly walked past him leaving him in a shocked state.

I was on my bed, thinking about what I said to Usui a while ago. Maybe I was too hard on him. But, what I said was true. He's never spoken about his life since he came home. I mean it's only natural that I know my own brother right? But honestly, aside from the fact that his grandfather despises him and his father is missing, I don't know anything about his life.

There was a knock on my door and my head perked up.

"Misaki? Can I talk to you?" _Usui._ I held my breath for a while then stood up.

"What?" I said as soon as I opened the door. He bobbed his head to the side as if asking permission to enter. I sighed and made way for him.

"I guess knocking is very effective." He said while sitting down on my chair. I just smiled. "So what do you want to know?"

I raised an eyebrow clearly not understanding what he said.

"You said you wanted to know what happened to me so where should I start?" I smiled and sat comfortably on my bed.

"Tell me everything."

**Uh-oh. Jelly Monster. :)) I decided to put Tora as Usui's rival in this story since I can't really picture Usui liking another girl. Also, I don't think he would look at any other girl besides Misaki. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello! So, not as late as I expected. Yey me! :) Anywhooo, in reply to Truelove777, I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to say that Tora and Misaki will be spending a lot of damn time together in this story. But do not fret! I'm not intending on pairing up the two. It's all according to plan. ;) I'm a sucker for happy endings so… Ooops! Did I just spoil you guys? Tsk tsk. Anyway, forget about that. And to those who hate Tora, c'mon guuuys. How can you not like him? He's cute. Usui's cuter, hotter and sexier though. ;) anyway, puhleeease don't hate me. 'cuz I love you guys. Especially those who review! More love to you my awesome readers! xoxo**

Chapter 5

"I saw my father once. It was three years ago. I was just going home from school when he blocked my way. I couldn't recognize him at first but I realized it was him the moment he said my name." Usui was in my room telling me about his life just like I asked him to.

"You didn't tell this to your grandparents?" he shook his head.

"I figured it would cause trouble. My father has been on the run for almost a decade already. I think the wrath of his in-laws would be too annoying for him." He said.

"And your mother? Have you heard from her?" he shook his head again.

"She's never called. Not even once. I don't know where she lives, how she's doing or if she's still alive." He said casually.

"Didn't you bother looking for her? Surely you must've been worried." He was quiet for a while and slowly lied down on my bed. He stared at the ceiling before answering my question.

"I was. I still am. But where do I look? Where should I start? She didn't leave any trace at all. As expected of mother, always so cunning." He smiled.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I found out that my father used the money for my mother's treatment. She was seriously sick. You should've seen her. She was so weak and limp. Her once vibrant and glowing skin became pale and wrinkly. My father couldn't stand seeing her in that state so he decided to seek help from someone. Unfortunately, he asked the wrong people for aid. Those people were notorious for smuggling stuff in and out of the country. After knowing he bailed on them with a large amount of money they looked for him everywhere." He stopped to breathe.

"So he wasn't a bad man after all." I muttered.

"He said he never wanted this kind of life for me and my mother. He loved us both that's why he left hoping those people would chase after him and leave us alone. Well, clearly that wasn't what happened."

"Usui…" I started. But what should I say? I've never known someone who's had the same life as him.

"Anyway, after that I never saw him again. He promised to fix this though. He promised our family would be pieced back together." He continued.

"How?" I asked.

"That's not my problem. He promised. As long as he keeps that promise, then I won't worry." He smiled at me. I stared down at him. His hair was dishevelled and scattered on the bed. It's clear he trusted his father very much.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Anything else?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, Tora seemed to know your father." He stiffened as soon as I said his name. "He mentioned him a while ago."

Usui sat straight up and stared at a random space in my room. He was thinking.

"Actually, my father owed Tora's grandfather some money." He sighed. Geez, what's up with his dad owing people money? "Well, I told Tora that I'd pay him back but he didn't want money. He just wanted me in this business with him." He said. I blinked as I remembered what Tora said a while ago. _'Something terrible will happen'._

"Did he umm…" I tried to find the right words hoping he won't know that we've talked about this matter in the car. "Did he actually threaten you? I mean, like something bad will happen?"

"Yes he did." I leaned in closer eager to know what Tora said. "But I don't believe him at all." He grinned.

"Are you crazy? What if he was dead serious? What if he'd kill you if you didn't do it?"

"Relax, Misa-chan. I'm not worried at all. Tora can't harm me. I know his ways." He stared at me suspiciously. "But I'm touched that you're concerned about me."

"W-what? Me? As if! Let him fire a thousand bullets at you, I won't even care!" I exclaimed and looked away hoping my face wasn't as red as a tomato.

He chuckled. "But I guess I'd start worrying if he'd put your life on the line." He said seriously. Okay, now I'm sure my face is a pure crimson.

"What are you saying? I can handle myself Usui. I'd kick Tora's ass anytime! You should worry about yourself." I yelled.

"Misa-chan is always acting like a man." His tone suddenly turned cold. "But if he ever tries to harm you, then I'm afraid I'll have to do something about that." He smirked.

"Y-you are a crazy pervert." I stammered. He's always saying these weird things to me.

"I'm serious."

"Well, you should get your head checked. I think it's not working properly." He just chuckled.

Once our little conversation finished, I kicked him out of my room after insisting that we sleep together. _Not_ that kind of sleep together- literally, sleeping together in the same bed.

I lay on my soft mattress and thought about what Usui just told me. Honestly, his life is complicated. I felt kinda bad that I always speak to him in a mean way when I should be considering about his feelings. Some sister I turned out to be. Well, I guess I should start talking to him more nicely then.

Oh right! I remembered what Tora told me a while ago. I suppose I shouldn't take him up on that offer. It's clear Usui doesn't want to be involved in his business—whatever it is. Maybe I should just tell him that I can't help. But then, what about that terrible thing that will happen if he doesn't agree? Things like these shouldn't be taken lightly. Tora is a rich guy, and with his power, who knows what he can do.

The next day was Saturday and I decided to volunteer for grocery shopping. Like I said, I don't rely on the maids. I was on my way to the supermarket when a car slowed down beside me. I rolled my eyes. _Not again._ I stopped without looking at the tinted windows of the car.

"Miss Ayuzawa." Tora. I should've known. "What brings you to this neighbourhood?"

"Grocery shopping." I said bluntly and started walking. The car trailed behind me.

"What a coincidence. I was just going to do that." He got out of the car and walked beside me. I looked at him suspiciously and he just grinned.

"Don't you have maids for that kind of job?"

"Look who's talking." He smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to be useful so I volunteered." I said confidently.

"Me too." He beamed.

"Why don't you—" I stopped and faced him"—get back to your car and leave me alone." I added a glare to emphasize my point.

"Look, I really won't stop following you so don't bother trying."

"Great. Just what I need. Another stalker." I grunted then sped up inside the little supermarket.

I looked at the note saved on my phone. _Okay, so I have to get milk, eggs, some drinks, veggies—_

My thoughts were stopped when Tora suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Holy—seriously Tora. Go away." I exclaimed.

"I'm not following you anymore." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then why are you here?"

He waved a can of beans in front of my face and said, "Shopping." He smiled then walked away. I just shook my head. Who goes shopping in a business suit? I proceeded with my task at hand and roamed around the store.

"So about yesterday—" Tora popped beside me again, scaring the crap out of me.

"You're still here?" I yelled.

"I told you I was shopping. So like I said, about yesterday…"

"What about it?" he looked at me sceptically.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Well, I talked to him. And it seems he's really not interested at all. Why don't you just let him pay the debt?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Listen, I don't care about the money. All I want is for him to get in the business that's all." He snapped and I could tell he was running out of patience.

"Why is it so important for you to shove Usui in this whole thing anyway? Look, I can't help you. I'm sorry." I heard him growl and put the bread back in the shelf. "I thought you were grocery shopping?"

"Change my mind." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Clearly, he was pissed off. I went to the counter, paid for my stuff and immediately went home. Tora was obviously upset but I can't do anything if Usui doesn't want in his business. Well, I hope we don't cross paths again because something tells me he's not gonna let me off easily next time.

**Like I said, puhleeease do not hate me. ;) oh right, to Scarlet1457 who said I'm awesome—thank you so much! *teary eyes* Really made me happy. Please continue reading! Review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hate to tell you this but the story will be shorter than my first one. Well, I don't really know if that's a bad thing. It's because only have two weeks left until school starts. And being in college really kills the time fast. :( But anyway, enjoy this next chapter. :) xoxo**

Chapter 6

"Misaki? Misaki?" I slowly opened my eyes to meet my mom's. "Are you awake?"

"No mom. I'm still sleeping while answering your question." I saw her roll her eyes and sit to the end of my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes for a clearer vision. "So what's up?"

"Okay, you know you'll be turning eighteen three weeks from now, right?"

"What? Really? Three weeks?" Wow, I didn't even realize.

My mother scoffed. "That's so like you Misaki."

"Wait, hold on. You woke me up at—" I turned to my clock. "—7:05 in the morning just to tell me that? Mom! It's a Sunday!" I yelled. This is unbelievable.

"Well, I got excited." She grinned childishly. I grunted. "So here's my plan. Why don't we—get ready for this—have a masked ball! In our house!" she threw her hands up in the air waiting for me to squeal in delight.

"A ball? What is this the 18th century?" I scoffed.

"I think it's a great idea." She pouted. I rolled my eyes and draped the covers over me. "C'mon Misaki. You only turn eighteen once. When I was your age, I never had a grand party. I just want to know how it feels like to be young again."

"Well if you're so eager to do it then why don't we have that on _your_ birthday?"

"Oh please. You think at my age people would still throw parties? I'm old. C'mon. Let me just do this one little thing for you." she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I growled. I don't understand why my mother is so childish. It's a good thing I didn't acquire that trait of hers.

"Oh alright. Geez, you're so pushy. But I'm not gonna do any speeches okay? You know I hate crowds."

"Deal! Oh this is going to be exciting!" she waltzed away from my room leaving me in an eye-twitching state.

I decided to climb out of bed since my mother's insisting has been drilled on my brain and I can no longer go back to sleep. This is so troublesome. After fixing myself, I went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning Misa-chan." Usui said. He was in front of the stove cooking something.

"Hmm… What's that?" I sniffed the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Breakfast." He smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I frowned at him but he just grinned. I sat down on the stool as he gave me food.

"I guess I still don't know you."

"But we have forever to catch up." He leaned against the counter facing me then smirked.

"Okay, now leave me in peace." I said. I internally slapped myself for being mean again.

Well, I guess I'll try to be nice. But I swear it's not gonna be easy.

"Can't I just stay and watch you while you eat your breakfast? You look so cute when you chew." He chimed and grinned.

"No. It's weird and stalker-ish. Now go."

"I'm sure you have time to spare. Shall we go on a date?" I spat my milk all over the table. Not very lady-like.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled as I wiped my mouth.

"C'mon. I haven't been outside lately. Take me on a tour." He smiled.

"I have school tomorrow." I said bluntly.

"You always make up reasons so you could avoid me." I winced at what he said. It's only like a tour right? Not an actual date.

"Oh alright." I sighed in defeat.

"Great!" he beamed at me childishly.

After breakfast, I changed into casual clothes for out little "tour". I wore a simple white shirt and tight jeans then paired it with converse shoes. Outside, I saw Usui leaning against his car. I sighed again when went to him.

"Ready?" he said as I approached him.

"Uh-uh. No car today mister."

"What?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah, we're walking." I grabbed his hand and went through the gates.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought _you're_ the one giving me a tour here. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Also, how long are you going to keep holding my hand?" I looked down at my right and threw his hand away as if it was a disgusting thing.

"Y-you were so slow! I th-thought you wouldn't be able to catch up so I dragged you instead!" I huffed and turned away.

"Really? Then why is your face so red Misa-chan?" he peeked at my face and I looked the other way.  
"Th-that's because it's so hot! This is why I don't go outside much." Usui just chuckled. I sighed. _Okay, calm the hell down Misaki. Just get through the day and you'll be fine._

"Right, so where are we going?" he asked again.

"Look, I also don't go out a lot. The farthest place I've been to in this town is the supermarket." I admitted.

"What?" he laughed. "Alright then, why don't we go shopping?"

"No." I said.

"I'll buy you clothes."

"No. I have enough clothes."

"Why not more girly clothes?"

"No." I said again. Okay, he is just starting to piss me off.

"Alrighty! To the mall!" he took my hand and I growled.

"You are so— impossible you know that?"  
"Yes, yes I do." He smiled.

We got to the mall and browsed through a lot of clothes. Well, he did most of the browsing. I just sat on the corner. All the salesladies were presenting Usui with different types of dresses just to get closer to him and he just ignored them.

"Funny meeting you here Miss Ayuzawa. Again." I looked up to see Igarashi Tora smirking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said grimly.

"Didn't you know? I own this place." He said arrogantly.

"Nope sorry. Didn't know that." I looked the other way again completely ignoring his presence.

"Say, are you alone?"

"Nope. Usui's here."

"Where?" I scanned around the place and pointed my finger.

"There. Surrounded by a sea of heart-eyed girls." I said. I saw Tora's eye twitch.

"Well, he seems to be busy. Why not come with me for a second?"

I stared at him for a moment and said, "Okay, I seriously think you're stalking me. This is the third time you've met me 'by accident'."

"It could mean fate."

"Or stalking." He laughed.

"Let's get out of here. It's obvious you're not enjoying yourself." I scoffed at him. Sorry, but I don't play the 'easy girl'.

"Look—" I started but Usui suddenly cut me off.

"She's not going anywhere."

"Usui—"

"Hello, president Igarashi." He stared coldly at Tora.

"Usui Takumi." He stared back with the same intensity. I can literally feel the chills running up and down my spine. It was like a staring contest. What the hell is happening?

"Aren't you busy today?" Usui said, breaking the silence.

"Actually, I had spare time so I decided to go for a walk."

"At the mall?" It was clear Usui didn't want Tora here.

"Something wrong with that? I own the place." Good point. Usui smirked at Tora and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry but we are on a date—"

"Wha—"

"—so we'd best be on our way." He said as he pulled me closer. Tora's eye twitched again and if he wasn't smiling, I'd say he was pretty annoyed. Usui suddenly walked away dragging me behind.

"Usui! Wait!" I flinched as his grip tightened. He was walking so fast. I looked behind me and Tora was already gone. "Okay, he's gone now. You can let go." I said a little louder.

"Alright, what were you talking about?" he said, finally slowing down.

I stopped to catch my breath before saying, "He just wanted to steal me away but I brushed him off."

Usui scoffed and turned around. "Why are you mad? It's not like I initiated the conversation."

"But you talked to him." he said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Flip him off? I mean, I don't like the guy but he hasn't really done anything to harm me."

"Just—" Usui covered his face and breathed deeply. "I don't trust him."

I rolled my eyes. What is wrong with this guy? One day he's all nice and weird then suddenly he goes overprotective dad. I really don't understand boys. I sighed and decided to give it a rest. The day is still young and I don't want to start arguing with Usui because of Tora _again._

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He seemed so mad I just didn't want to fuel his anger even more.

Usui calmed down and looked at me. His eyes were soft as they stared mine. "I'm sorry too. Shall we go?"

"What? We're not done here?"

"Of course not. I told you we're buying clothes right?" I growled childishly.

"Fine." He held his hand out for me. "But I'm not holding your hand." I said as I walked past him.

Oh boy. This is gonna be a long day.

**How was it? Boring? Too short? **_**Again.**_** :p That's really an issue. Hahaha. I get a lot of reviews saying my chapters are too short. Well, I'm really sorry. :( I'll work on that. Anyway, please review my awesome readers! I mean it. REVIEW! I miss your comments. :(((( xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know. I KNOW. You guys hate me. :'( I AM SO SORRY. Classes just started and I'm already being bombarded with a whole pile of crap. :/ I hope this chapter makes up for the late update. I'll try to update sooner. But it probably won't be easy because I only have Sunday as my free time. I have Saturday classes. :(( College sucks. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. I hope you guys like it. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well that was productive." I said as I sprawled on my bed. Usui and I just got home from 'shopping' but only ended up with two bags. And those weren't even mine.

"I told you to pick clothes but you wouldn't." Usui said, leaning against the doorframe.

"And _I_ told _you_ I don't need to buy clothes." I retorted.

"Well, I did have fun though. It's nice to go out once in a while." Yeah, it was fun. Tiring but fun. I haven't really spent time with Usui before. Well, he _has_ been away for years so, hanging out with him like this is kind of awkward but nice.

"Yeah, I guess. Now get out, I have to change."

Usui smirked at me and said, "Is there any part of you that I haven't already seen?"

_What? _I immediately turned beet red and threw a pillow at him which he swiftly dodged. I saw him laugh his way out of my room as I shouted "PERVEEEEEEERT!" at the top of my lungs. I mean seriously. Can this guy get any more perverted? And for your information, he has _not_ seen every inch of my body. Like hell would I let him do that! He's acting more like a stalker than a brother. Well, I guess I can't really blame him because I'm not really much of a sister myself.

I breathed deeply and decided to brush those thoughts aside. If I keep thinking about Usui I might just get brain cancer. I securely locked the door and pulled my shirt off then changed into casual clothes. The night is a bit chilly so I wore a sweater over my tank top.

"Misaki, dinner's ready." Mom called. I jogged downstairs to meet my family in the dining room.

"Took you long enough." Usui added. I just rolled my eyes.

"Usui cooked dinner."

I sat down and inhaled the delicious aroma that filled the room. "I noticed, what with all the classy presentation."

"Presentation is vital in cooking Misa-chan. Didn't you know?" Usui said.

"Well, I'm not overly fond of cooking so I wouldn't really know that."

"Misaki is horrible at cooking." Mom said. I blushed from embarrassment and glared at her. I heard Usui chuckle.

"W-well it's not like everyone knows how to cook!" I defended. It's true right?

"Why don't you teach her how to cook Takumi?" mom suggested. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. Is she for real?

"Sure. I'd be happy to." Usui smiled at me. There was something in his smile that told me cooking wasn't the only thing in his mind.

* * *

"So what are we gonna be cooking today?" I asked Usui. Today was Monday and instead of studying, I'm in the kitchen learning how to cook. Not really in my list of things to do but I'm afraid mother's not gonna let me off easily. She _forced_ me into this whole thing instead of convincing me nicely. She left me with no options.

"Alright, let's start off with a simple dish." Usui said.

"Well, no matter how simple that is, the result will still be the same as the other dishes I've murdered." I just received a chuckle from him.

"Have a little faith in yourself." he pulled out a few vegetables from the fridge and set them on the counter. "First, you boil water."

"Water." I repeated as if trying to make sense of what he said.

"Yes, can you do that?"

"Boiling water. Yeah sure. I mean, how hard can boiling water be?" I said shrugging.

_After 30 minutes…_

"Hate to say I told you so." We've spent half an hour in the kitchen and it already looks like a crime scene of corpses of vegetables. It's a good thing I managed to not burn down the entire room.

"Well, at least you made something." I stared at the brownish looking soup in front of me and my face fell. I seriously lack feminine touch despite the fact that I am a girl.

"If you mean the hideous looking concoction then yeah, I guess I made something." I said. Usui laughed.

"C'mon, you just need a little practice."

"I think I need a _lot_ of practice." I said as I shook my head.

My eyes widened as Usui got a spoon and dipped it in the soup. "You're not seriously thinking of tasting that, are you?"

"Yeah, why not?" he said nonchalantly.

"Are you insane? Look at that thing! It's like one drop of that and you'll be dead in seconds!" I exclaimed.

"I'll eat anything that Misa-chan makes." He smiled. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. I already know the soup tastes horrible but why would he go through such lengths for me?

I watched in horror as he lifted the spoon and place it in his mouth. Inside my head I kept on chanting 'please don't die please don't die' and had my fingers crossed. Usui gulped it immediately and I waited for the nasty comments that were about to come my way but instead he smiled at me softly.

"Delicious." He simply said.

"You're lying. I can see the large beads of sweat on your forehead."

"I'm not lying. It's the best dish I've ever tasted." He said as he placed the spoon down.

My face went red again and I tried to act like I didn't care. "Eh—y-you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not." He said as he took a step closer.

"Yeah you are. You always say weird stuff all the time."

"Really? But you like that, don't you Misa-chan?" another step closer. This time, I was ready to bolt out the door but my feet felt like it's been glued to the floor. I turned away, and faced the ground. I can't look at him right now because I'm afraid I might melt.

"S-stop. You're t-too close." I said as I tried to push him but he wouldn't move.

"There's something…" he said as he touched my face. I shut my eyes close and waited for something but oddly enough, nothing happened. Carefully, I lifted my eyelids only to see a green leaf in front of me.

"There's something on your hair." He smirked as he saw my expression. "Were you anticipating for something else Misa-chan?" My jaw fell open. I couldn't believe this guy! I thought he was going to kiss me! What if someone saw us in that kind of situation! I can't believe I fell for that stupid move!

"You're a jerk!" I shrieked as I stomped off the room. I slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. _No, no, no Misaki. That was nothing. He was just teasing you. That's all. It's normal right? Siblings always do that. But why was my heart beating fast just now? _

I shook my head. No. He's my brother. And I'm sure he only sees me as a sister as well. But the thought brought pain in my chest. _Only as siblings._ Those words kept repeating in my head. Why does it hurt so much knowing that's all we were ever going to be?

* * *

Today was our scheduled tournament against the Miyabigakoa's volleyball team. And since I'm the captain of my team, I was expected to participate in the game. But unfortunately, I wasn't up for a competition at all.

"Heads up Misaki!" I looked up and saw the ball coming towards me. I immediately dodged to the side to avoid it. I heard the whistle and our coach signalled for a break.  
"What wrong with you today? You were spacing out." Sakura said as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Nothing. I'm just really… stressed out." Last night's event really got me thinking and as a result I didn't sleep well. I couldn't concentrate even at practice.

"Well, you better get your head in the game or else coach won't be happy. We're going against Miyabigaoka High. They won't hesitate to crush you in court." Sakura reminded me.

"Yeah yeah." I nodded as I wiped my face with a towel. She's right. We have to win this game so I have to focus. "Alright! I'm okay now." I stood up and beamed at her.

"Ayuzawa, a word." Coach said as she motioned for Sakura to leave. She smiled at me apologetically and left me with the snarling sensei. "I don't know what's happening to you but whatever's troubling you right now, you better leave it at the moment. This is Miyabigaoka we're talking about. Not some crappy school. You're our best player so I expect nothing less from you."

"Got it coach. I won't disappoint you." I assured her. She can be a bit bossy sometimes.

"Good. Be ready in ten." She said before turning away. I breathed in deeply and returned to the court. Everyone was in their positions and the game practice started. I was about to spike the ball when a flash of blonde hair passed by. I instinctively turned my head to the left. But I shouldn't have done that because the moment I shifted my gaze, the ball directly hit my head. It didn't really hurt that much but then I lost my balance and slammed my head to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Misaki! Are you alright? Misaki!" I could hear Sakura's cry but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Misaki!" Wait a minute. That wasn't Sakura. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry image of Usui. His eyes were full of concern as he kept calling my name. I immediately stood up and a wave of dizziness consumed me as I startled to wobble. Usui caught my shoulders and carried me bridal-style.

_What is he doing here?_

"Usui..." I called.

"We're going to the infirmary." He said.

"But I'm fine." I replied but my voice faltered. "I can still walk." I struggled out of his hold but he held me tighter until my face was pressed on his chest.

"Stop being so stubborn."

"But the game. It's going to start soon." We reached the infirmary and then he laid me down on the bed. The school doctor rushed to check me for any injuries. I was told to rest for a while and of course, I resented the idea since I have a game to attend but Usui wouldn't let me out of the room.

"No." he said for the umpteenth time.

"The game is about to start!"

"They'll win without you." He bluntly replied. I growled at him.

"Usui, I. AM. FINE. The doctor was just overreacting. I'm perfectly fine!" I wiggled my arms to show that I'm okay but he just snorted and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are one stubborn girl."

"You bet I am." I said as I placed my hands across my chest.

"That's what I like about you." _Crap. Here we go again._

I looked away from his soft gaze and muttered, "Shut up." He just chuckled and held my hand. I jerked it away and pretended to play with the sheets.

"What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in school." I tried to change the subject and realizing the awkward atmosphere, he decided to play along.

"I am in school." I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I mean _your_ school."

"Well, I came to support you." I stared at him suspiciously.

"You're supposed to be supporting your team."

"Well, I love you more than my team." _Holy…_My eyes widened at his words. That wasn't a love confession, was it? Maybe he means as a sister. That's what meant right?

"S-stop saying stuff like that! People might hear you and get the wrong idea." I exclaimed.

"I love Misa-chan. I love Misa-chan." He said repeatedly while smiling like an idiot. I blushed and tried to cover his mouth. But he dodged and I fell on top of him on the floor.

"I kinda like this position." I looked up and saw his smirking face. I turned red again and writhed to get up but he held my waist.

"U-Usui… The game. I have to go." I squirmed away from his hold. He touched my face which automatically froze me. My heart was beating fast again just like last night. _No, not like this. Please._ I silently begged myself to bring back any sense of control. I fought back the urge to look at him but still I did.

Big mistake.

Because Usui kissed me.

* * *

**Is it STILL too short? Ugh. Well, I made it longer this time. I hope it's alright. :) PLEASE REVIEW MY AWESOME READERS! I miss your comments. :'( xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit short. :( Please do forgive me. I have a paper to finish. Anyway, I'd like to tell you guys in advance that I'll be updating a bit late because I'm going out of town this weekend AAAAAANNNDD it's my father's 40th birthday this Wednesday! Yehey! Well, I'm going back to my hometown that day so no internet connection for a whole week I guess. But thou shall not fret! I will still update! :D And thank you thank you so much for the reviews! They are forever stored in my heart. ;) Keep the love coming guys! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Congratulations Misaki!" another girl said as I headed to the girls' locker room.

"Thanks." I gave her smile and a wave. Everyone's been congratulating me because of the amazing game we had against the Miyabigaoka. Of course, victory was ours.

"Misaki!" Sakura leaped in front me, catching me off guard. "You were amazing today! I thought you wouldn't be able to play because of your head injury."

"There was no injury Sakura. I was perfectly fine." I said wearily. I was still tired from the game and the constant congratulating and hugging wasn't helping either. Though I appreciate them, I'm just really worn out. I wanted to sleep until the sun rises in tomorrow.

"But I saw you hit your head. It looked pretty serious to me. By the way, that so sweet of Usui-kun to take care of you like that! I wish I had a brother like him." She said dreamily. I blushed instantaneously as I remembered what happened just moments ago.

* * *

_A few hours before…_

Usui is kissing me. USUI. IS. KISSING. ME. My eyes are still wide from shock as I contemplated on what was happening. I struggled whether I should move away or just let him finish. I chose the first one. Slowly, I started to distance myself but he steadied me by gripping my shoulders. With all the strength I had, I pushed myself away but still our faces were inches apart.

My face was pure red. He had a tinge of blush too but barely visible. He smiled the warmest smile and started to kiss me again. I don't know what I was thinking but the second time he did, I didn't struggle. Instead, I kissed him back, slowly and passionately. God, this is wrong. But it feels so good. His hand caressed my face as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, I heard coach calling me from outside the room. We immediately broke apart and hid behind the bed.

"Misaki?" I heard the door slide open and saw coach's feet from under the bed. "That's strange. I was sure she was brought to this room." She closed the door and I sighed with relief.

I looked at Usui again and he was just plainly staring at me.

"I-I should go. Coach is looking for me." I said with the blush still evident on my face. I stood up but felt a hand on my wrist.

"Misaki." My face went fifty shades of red again.

"U-Usui, let go." I wriggled my hand free and succeeded. But I didn't look back at him.

"Okay." He said. I waited three seconds just to see if he would stop me. Yet, he didn't which disappointed me. I continued to head back to the game and left him sitting on the floor in the infirmary.

* * *

"Hello?! Hey! Were you even listening?" Sakura pouted at me.

"S-sorry, lost in thought." I said smiling.

"That's probably because you can't get over your victory against the Miyabigaoka!" she squealed.

"Yeah yeah." I shrugged.

Sakura stared at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad I can rest this week. Game practices have been hell." I lied.

"Tell me about it. Just watching you play for hours tires my eyes. Hey! Let's go to the beach this weekend!" she suggested.

"Sorry, I just really want to rest for the entire week. Practice resumes after this you know."

"Right right." She nodded disappointingly. "Are you going home with Usui-kun?"

Just the mention of his name brought heat to my cheeks. What is happening to me?

"N-no. I mean, we should go home together."

"We live different ways Misaki." She laughed.

"Yeah, I-I know. I'll just walk you home and head straight to mine." I smiled.

"Well, if you insist. You go change first."

After changing from my sweaty clothes I met up with Sakura at the gates. I was running towards her when a car suddenly parked in front of the school. And out came Usui. I slowed down. I watched him as he leaned against his car looking like a bad boy. I fought the blush that threatened to crawl up my face. Crazy ideas were running through my head as I slowly walked toward the gates.

_Damn it. What should I do? Should I go back inside? Should I walk past them? But what about Sakura? I'd be ditching her if I did that. I know! I'll pretend I forgot something inside the court. N-no, Usui wouldn't buy that._

My trail of thought stopped when I finally reached the gates. Well, so much for running away.

"W-well? Shall we go?" I stammered, completely ignoring Usui's presence.

"Huh? I thought you were going home with Usui-kun?" Sakura said. I literally clenched my teeth but hid it with a fake smile.

"W-what are you talking about? I told you we'd be going home together, didn't I?" I said still fake smiling. I can't tell her I don't want to go home with Usui. I mean, it's pretty obvious why I don't want to. Right after our little "moment" in the infirmary, I think a ride home would be the most awkward thing yet.

"Well, since Usui-kun's here might as well go home with him." Sakura insisted again, smiling innocently at Usui and me.

"But what about you? I promised you we'd go home together so—"

"It's fine Misaki really. I'll be fine." She insisted.

"But—"

"Just go. It's—"

"Geez, what's so wrong with wanting to go home with you?!" I yelled. Sakura's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I exhaled and cooled down a bit but eventually got irritated after hearing Usui chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura. I'm just really worried about you. I just want to make sure you get home safely." I said.

"O-okay." She muttered shyly.

"What's all this about?" I turned around and saw Igarashi Tora coming toward us with a bouquet of red roses in hand. "For you milady." He said formally.

"It's not valentine's day, is it? Or did I forget my birthday again?" I asked recalling the date.

Tora laughed and said, "It's to say congratulations for beating the best volleyball team in Japan."

I smirked at him and swung the bouquet over my shoulders letting a few petals fall on the ground. "Tch, please. If you guys were the best, we wouldn't be able to beat you. But as expected, we did." I said confidently.

"Point taken. Well, anyway, congratulations again. You really are the best player in Seika high." I slightly blushed at his words. Coming from a man with high standards, it kind of means a lot.

"T-thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." Tora suddenly leaned close and kissed me on the cheek. I was beyond surprised and Sakura was smiling like an idiot. I felt something cold beside me. Usui was staring daggers at Tora while he just smirked.

"W-well, umm… We should get going. Me and Sakura, I mean." I pushed my best friend to the direction of her house. I stopped and turned around only to catch the two men in a staring contest. I cleared my throat and the both simultaneously looked at me.

"Uhh… Thanks for umm… for this." I said as I shook the bouquet a little bit. I resumed walking and as we reached the corner of the block, I looked behind me again and saw Usui and Tora in a serious conversation before turning right.

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as I took off my shoes. Damn, that was a long walk. I immediately went to my room and fell flat on the bed. This has been one hell of a day for me. First the game, next Usui then Tora. I sat up and groaned in frustration. I tossed my bag to the farthest side of the room and produced a loud sound as it hit the floor.

"Woah, what's up with you?" I looked up and saw Usui standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. He simply smiled and let himself in.

"I just wanted to see you." Oh no. Here it comes. This can't be good. I have to say something.

"Misaki—"

"Stop. Just stop right there." The words just came out. I regretted talking but since I already started it, might as well end it. "What happened at school today… It was wrong. We shouldn't have done that." I looked down afraid of what his expression might be.

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" I could feel the tease in his voice but I pretended to not care.

"No…" I shook my head. "Well, I mean…" I looked at him and his signature smirk was plastered on his face. I was irritated but I was blushing like hell. How does he do this? I'm already trying to fan out things but he just confuses me.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's not right. We're siblings—"

"But we're not even blood-related Misaki."

"It makes no difference."

"It makes a lot of difference." He insisted. I'm already so confused. No, I can't do this. Our parents would never agree. What would the people say?

"No Usui. What we did… it was a mistake. _This _is a mistake. We're better off as siblings. Let's not change that." I said. This time, my voice was zero degrees cold.

"I see… So that's how you really feel." The room grew silent for about a minute until Usui decided to leave. As he closed the door, I felt something salty fall down my cheeks.

I was crying.

But why?

* * *

**I'm sure I'll get complaints about the length. :)) Naah, I'm used to it. Hehe. Well, I did make the last chapter a bit longer than usual so just let this one pass okay? :) Please review my forever awesome readers! I mean it. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Exams are up and I have to study even though I don't want to. :'( Wish me luck! Anyway, this chap is a bit short. But I hope you guys like it. :)) xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 9

Days passed and Usui still hasn't talked to me after our conversation that night. I think he was trying to avoid me. Or maybe it was the other way around. I don't know but it kind of felt awkward. Whenever we would see each other in the house, I'd just walk straight ahead. But he would always stop like he wanted to say something to me. If he did, I wouldn't want to hear it. I am cold, I know. But I just want things to be normal. Even though it can never be normal.

I was sad. I was upset. I think I know why but I just don't want to believe it. I convinced myself that we were better off this way. But still, there was something wrong. Okay, scratch that. _Everything_ is wrong. But I'm sure this will pass by. Sooner or later he'll forget about it. And hopefully, I will too.

"Misaki, have you made any plans for this Saturday?" my mom said. We were in the kitchen and I was helping with the dishes since that's really all I could do.

"Why? What's on Saturday?" my mom looked at me sceptically and I just raised an eyebrow.

"It's your birthday." She answered flatly.

"Oh."

"You forgot."

"Yes, I did." I was being straightforward. But that's how I usually am around her.

"Misaki, it's three days away and you haven't started planning!" she scolded and I winced. I should really get used to her yelling at me. Then again, maybe she should just get used to me forgetting my birthday. I shrugged at her. I felt really passive. I didn't feel like doing anything at all.

"You are lucky I made back-up plans." She snorted.

"That's why I love you."

"The only problem is your dress. I've told you so many times to pick a dress but you always forget!" she yelled again.

"Oh it's fine. I could wear jeans for all I care." I shrugged and I received a glare.

"You are not wearing jeans in your masked ball, young lady." She said.

I stiffened. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have pushed it that far. I just nodded in defeat and continued with the dishes.

"I'm sending Sakura here to help you out with the dress because I don't think I can trust you with that job. I will not have my daughter looking ridiculous at her own party."

"Yes ma'am." I whispered but loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

The day turned to dusk and I got ready to go to bed. As I was walking up the stairs, I found Usui's door ajar. I decided to just casually pass by and forget it was slightly opened when I heard him talk.

"I know what you're doing." He said coldly. I stopped and hid behind the door. I pressed my ear lightly to hear more. Usui was on the phone and it was clear he didn't like who he was talking to.

"Shut up." He said and I froze. "Don't you dare… She's not that stupid." _She? _"Alright, what do you want?" he sighed and I heard him drop on the couch or something. "If I do that then will you leave her alone?... Alright, I'll do it. But if you ever lay a single finger on her, it's over." I heard him press the end button and that's when I thought it was time to head to my room.

I wonder who Usui was talking to. What were they talking about? Who was _she?_ I know these questions won't be answered unless I talk to Usui but that's far from reality. So I settled on not thinking about it. It probably has nothing to do with me anyway.

As promised, Sakura came over the next morning to help me out with my dress. Seriously, why do I still have to do this? And the damn party. My mother really has the craziest ideas. I just wanted a nice dinner with family and friends but no. She decided to throw me a masked ball.

"Ready to go?" Sakura said as I approached her.

"Well, ready as I'll ever be."

"This is gonna be great! I can feel it." Sakura squealed as she pulled me in her car.

We went into a couple of malls and shops and didn't stop except for lunch.

"What kinds of dresses do you like Misaki?" she asked.

"Anything that doesn't reveal my flat chest and back." I answered.

Sakura just giggled. "Alright, I can see you're not up for it today."

"I'm not up for anything right now."

"You seem a bit off. Did anything happen?" she asked as she wiped her mayo-smudged lip.

"No, nothing. Absolutely nothing." That's exactly what happened. Nothing. No talking, no eye contact or whatsoever. I expected that but I didn't think it would be very difficult.

"Hmm, well we better find a dress for you soon."

After hours of walking, Sakura finally settled on a navy floor length gown for me with a sweetheart neckline, sequence crowding the top part and cascades down to the middle. It has a knotted waist and a chiffon skirt that flows down with a slit that shows my middle thigh.

"Well, you didn't say you can't show your legs." Sakura said when I made a face of disagreement. But the dress was nice. Too expensive though.

* * *

"Alright, how about lunch?" Mom was on the phone early the next day. She was still planning the whole party and still pissed off about the dress.

"Morning." I said. She turned around and mouthed 'one second' to me. I nodded.

"Great, and the flowers? It shouldn't be too much though… Wonderful. I'll see you then, bye." After the call, she looked at me and said "Good morning."

"Have you been up all night?" I asked. I examined the dark circles under her eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Your party isn't going to plan itself."

I sighed again. "I told you it's not necessary."

"We've been through this so many times Misaki."

"I know, I know. I just thought I could change your mind."

"Well, you failed. Now get upstairs and starts inviting some guests." She ordered.

I blew a strand of hair from my face. "I invited Sakura. Shizuko's coming but she said she'll be late because she hasn't been in town for two weeks."

My mother raised her eyebrows at me. "You can't have just two friends, can you?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"What about your teammates?"

I laughed. "Mom, they don't like these kinds of stuff. The parties they go to are the ones with drinks and pot."

"Pot? We have pots here." She said innocently.

"No mom I meant—nevermind." I sighed.

"Well, just go and invite _people_. I won't even care if you don't know them." She said then left.

"Great." I mumbled.

So I invited my teammates. As expected, they laughed but they promised they'd come. I invited a few teachers as well. It was pretty embarrassing since I was never really pegged to be that kind of girl. The people I talked to would give me "the look" and try to stifle a laugh.

I decided to invite Tora as well. I mean we're not friends but I still know him. I headed to Miyabigaoka later that day and went to see him in his office. The school was ginormous by the way.

"Miss Ayuzawa, was brings you here?" Tora said as the guard let me in the wide office. It had a desk at the center and four large windows behind it. The corners were full of bookshelves like a mini library.

"Umm, is this a bad time? I can come back later if you're busy." I said awkwardly.

He closed the book he was reading and turned to me. "No, not at all." He smiled.

"W-well, I have this thing tomorrow night. It's not really a big deal but since you're Usui's friend and I figured he'd be lonely, I just thought—"

"Just say it straight." He said.

"It's my birthday. And you're invited."

"Oh? I'm invited?" he smirked.

"Yes. That's what I said." I raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm Usui's friend?"

"Well, aren't you?" I asked.

"More like acquaintances."

"Well, alright. Come if you want." I said then left.

As I was walking through the hallway, I stopped by the window to see a familiar face. Usui was sleeping under a tree with a book covering his face. I knew it was him. No one in their right mind would cut class and still get straight A's.

Before I knew it, I was already standing beside him. I didn't even know why I was there. He didn't seem to notice my presence so I decided to walk away. But before I could take a step back, he suddenly yanked my foot and I landed on the soft grass with a shriek.

"What are you doing here Misaki?" he said, his eyes piercing through my soul. By the way, he was on top of me.

"I-I was j-just around. Would you get off?" I yelled but he wouldn't budge. "U-usui…"

"Why are you here?"

"I was—Well, it's—I invited President Igarashi to my party." I said quickly. His eyes turned cold as he stared at me.

"Why?"

"He's a friend, isn't he? Usui, get off!" I shouted and finally, he moved away.

"You shouldn't have." He said as he looked away. I was breathing heavily and my face was red.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you to stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do, idiot Usui." I mumbled. I started to get up but he held my hand. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you." I blushed again at the thought of our kiss a few days ago. I jerked my hand free.

"It's fine." I said quietly.

"But I can't promise you that I won't do it again." I looked at him with my eyes wide and he just smirked.

"I like you Misaki. I don't care what people say. We're not blood-related and I can pretty much do anything I want."

I was still in shock and I continued to stare at him.

"So watch out." He grinned deviously.

I walked away without saying a word to him. I felt like I was about to explode back there and thank god I didn't. I just walked back to school with only three words in my mind.

'_So watch out.'_

* * *

**Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. :( But anyway, you know you guys are awesome so please please please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG. An early update! :DD I had free time so I was able to write one chapter for you guys. :* Anyway, exams are over. Hope I get an A in ALL my subjects. Kinda impossible but we'll see. ;) Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Let me have a look at her!" I heard my mom as she hastily pushed past the maids. As soon as she saw me, she gasped. "Oh my daughter looks absolutely gorgeous!" She was wearing a tight floor-length red dress with a shawl covering her shoulder.

"Mom, stop it please." I pouted. It was the night of my eighteenth birthday and everyone was busy pushing and pulling my hair, molding it into something even I don't know what.

"Sakura, you did an excellent job! Why, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said putting a hand on my best friend's shoulder. Sakura slightly blushed and mumbled a quick "thanks".

"Can I wear my sneaks?" I asked as I tucked a strand of curly hair behind my ear. Sakura and my mom immediately glared at me. "I guess that's a no."

"Alright, guests are coming in. I want you to be ready in ten. Okay? I'll have Takumi escort you." At the mention of his name, I instantly turned red. As if the blush wasn't enough to put color on my cheeks.

"W-what? Mom, no. Sakura can walk me down the staircase."

"That's a negative Misaki. Kuuga-kun is waiting for me downstairs." She said with a wink.

"B-but… Well, what about Shizuko then?" I asked.

"Shizuko's not here yet." Sakura answered.

"It's okay, I can wait."

"Misaki! Stop being so stubborn! Your brother is going to escort you down whether you like it or not!" she huffed. "Now, come along Sakura." I watched as my best friend waved at me gleefully and left.

"Great." I muttered. I sat ungracefully on my bed and let my dress fall in every direction.

"Well, you look happy." I gasped and looked up. If it isn't my knight in shining armor. Well, minus the armor. He was wearing a tux.

"And you look… sharp." I said. He just snickered.

"Mind if I join you?" he said as he stepped forward.

"Actually, I do mind."

"Luckily, I don't care." He plopped down beside me on my bed. We just sat there for a minute or two before he suddenly cleared his throat.

"Umm, I don't really know what you like. And you don't seem to want anything except to graduate so I got you this." In his hand was a slender box with a silver ribbon on top.

"What's this?" I took the box from him and examined it.

"Open it." I did and found a necklace with a silver ring as a pendant.

"Usui…" I whispered. I held the piece of jewelry in hand and stared at it like it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"I do know you like simple things." I looked at him and he just smiled. "Happy birthday Misaki."

I smiled back and hugged him. I guess he was kind of stunned with my action because he paused before hugging me back. I immediately let go though. Don't want these feeling lingering anywhere now.

"Thank you. It's really pretty." I said.

"Want me to put it on for you?" I nodded and turned as he set the necklace around my neck. I shivered a little as his fingers touched my bare skin.

"Is that okay?"

"Uhh, yeah." I muttered. There was a knock on the door and a maid announced that we should head downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Usui stood up and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it. "Don't be nervous. You look fine. Actually, you look beautiful." I blushed at his compliment and playfully nudged him.

"Idiot." He chuckled. "These shoes are killing me. You better not let me fall." I warned as we exited my bedroom.

"It's okay if you fall." He said as soon as we reached the top of the staircase. "I'll catch you anyway." He whispered. I flushed deep red and it wasn't because of the tight dress or the huge crowd waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. It was because of the other meaning behind what he said. I looked at him bewilderedly and he winked. I quickly strode forward and missed a step. Well, you know what happened next.

The crowd below gasped/screamed and I was waiting for the painful part but it didn't happen. Usui caught me right away with two hands placed securely around my waist. His signature smirk was still evident on his handsome face.

"I told you I'd catch you." I quickly untangled myself from his embrace and smoothed my dress as if I cared how it looked. The room went awfully quiet. Everyone had their eyes on us. I decided to walk the rest of the way alone and held on to the railings for life support. I carefully took one cautious step at a time until I reached the bottom. Everyone was still quiet.

"Umm, h-hey." I stuttered.

Suddenly, one of my teammates started clapping. There others joined her too until everyone was clapping. I just laughed and went to my parents. My mom was pissed and my dad was laughing.

"Smooth entrance Misaki." Dad commented.

"Why thank you. I practiced a lot for that." We both laughed.

"Misaki, please be a little graceful next time." Mom said.

"Sorry. I did ask if I could wear my sneakers but you wouldn't let me." My mom just shook her head and chuckled.

"Happy birthday honey." She said as she hugged me.

"Thanks mom."

I excused myself and went to see Sakura and her boyfriend Kuuga.

"Misaki! Are you okay?" she exclaimed as I approached her.

"I'm fine, really."

"I told you to be careful with those shoes. They're deadly." She whispered.

"Well, could've gotten worse." I laughed. I went to my other guests and by other I mean my teammates who kept _complementing_ my ridiculous outfit. I talked with them for a few minutes before getting dragged by my mother who kept introducing me to people I've never met.

* * *

"Mom, I'm tired. Can I sit down for a while please?" I pleaded.

"What? No, you still have to dance with Mr. Naru. And then there's your dad, of course we can't forget him. And then you have to dance with—"

"Mom. Please, I'm tired. You had me wearing a pair of six inch heels. Have mercy." I begged.

My mom looked at me apologetically. "Alright. I'll go and talk to them while you rest." She kissed my cheek and left.

I used all my remaining strength to walk outside the room and to the balcony. Seeing as I was alone, I secretly took off my shoes and placed them on the marble railings.

"Shouldn't you be inside with your guests?" I yelped and turned around. Igarashi Tora was leaning against the wall.

"What is it with people sneaking up on me like that?" I exclaimed.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. "I just wanted to see you, Ms. Ayuzawa."

"See me?" I asked.

"I haven't given you your gift yet. And by the way, you look lovely in that dress." He added.

For the first time, I actually regretted inviting Tora. He emitted a suspicious vibe and I can't help but feel cautious around him. His smile was never a sincere one.

My thoughts were abruptly paused when he handed me a small box. I was about to open it when I heard a voice from the shadows.

"Didn't know you were busy." _Usui._ He casually walked toward us and gripped my wrist. "President Igarashi."

"Usui." He nodded.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our little agreement."

"Of course not. I keep my word." Tora said. He turned to me and smiled a wicked smile. "Happy birthday Ms. Ayuzawa. I hope you like my gift for you." After that, he spun around to leave us.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What was that agreement you mentioned?"

"I told you it was nothing." Oh boy. He seems mad again. I wanted to shut up but he's been hiding too many secrets from me and I want to know.

"Alright, that's it. Whenever I ask something about you and Tora you either avoid the question or plainly say 'nothing'. Why are you keeping me in the dark? Don't I have the right to know? We're sib—"

"Don't say that." His voice was cold. Colder that the chilly breeze of the night. I grew silent.

"Don't say that we're siblings." He continued. "We both know the truth Misaki." He looked at me and his expression was nothing I've ever seen from him before. Hurt. He looked pained.

"I…" I wanted to say something but I don't know what to say.

"Do you love me?" I froze.

"W-why are you asking me that? You're such an idiot." I grabbed my shoes and attempted to walk back inside but Usui blocked me. He placed his hands beside my body, trapping me between him and the marble railings.

"W-what are y-you doing?! Move!" I pushed him but he wouldn't step aside. His head gradually drooped and landed on my bare shoulder with his hair tickling my face. "U-Usui."

"Answer me." He whispered. My breathing sped up as his warm breath tickled my neck.

"I-if someone sees us…"

"Answer me, Misaki. Do you love me?"

"W-well, we're siblings so…" I mumbled.

"Stop. The truth. I want it. Not because we're siblings. I want the truth."

My face was warm. Even though I can't see myself, I know I'm red as a tomato. Why is he doing this to me? I can't keep this up. This isn't supposed to be like this. He's my brother. It's not right.

"Usui, this—look, I can't—" I wasn't able to continue my answer because he kissed me. I pushed him but just enough to break the kiss. "Usui!"

"I told you, I can't promise I won't kiss you again." He smirked. I was just staring at him. He neared me again and I tightened my grip on his tux.

"If you don't like it, you can push me away you know."

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly weaved my hands around his neck and kissed him. I heard him grunt and kiss me back. He pressed his body closer to mine as if we could get any closer than we already were. I didn't care if we were seen. Every single rational thought escaped my mind and all I could think about was him, me and our passionate lip lock. His hands found my waist as mine made their way to his hair. We didn't think about breaking the kiss when someone from behind cleared his throat.

We immediately split apart and turned to see who the intruder was.

"Well, we didn't expect to see this at all." Mom and dad were standing right behind us with their hands across their chests.

"Oh shit." was all I could say.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story. :** I've got good news for you guys. :3 I think I'll be updating earlier because on August, we'll have lots of holidays! :D MORE TIME TO WRITE. So I hope you guys review as well. So that I'll be motivated! \m/ Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG. This is the longest chapter I've written so far! :DDDD Also, my story reached 101 reviews! I love you so much guys. You don't know how happy I am. :3 And did you guys read the new chapter of KWMS? OMG TO THE NTH POWERRR! It was so freaking short, I cried. :'( I- We all waited two months and then we get 33 pages. A little disappointing but WHO CARES! :)) Alright, as promised, I give you my chapter 11. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Now I don't know which is more disappointing. The fact that my daughter is kissing someone or that someone is actually my son." Mom started.

This is not how I expected my birthday to turn out. After the little stunt that Usui and I pulled, we were both sent to our rooms like little kids. I was blushing so hard from the roots of my hair down to my toes. I took a quick glance at Usui who was being nonchalant and didn't seem affected by our mom's snarling nose.

Dad was sent to talk to him while I got my raging mother.

"It's not how it looks like—"

"Enough. I cannot believe you Misaki. Of _all_ the guys, it had to be your brother." She said, quickly cutting me off.

"We're not even blood-related." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said, looking away. I heard my mother sigh and sit beside me. She held my hands tightly.

"Look, I wouldn't worry if you fall for someone like Takumi. I would understand, but this is your brother we're talking about. What would people say?" she explained.

"I know. I've thought about that. But mom I think I ..." my voice trailed off but I forced myself to continue. "... love him. Not love as a brother. But... I mean like a..." my face felt warm again. I can't believe I'm saying this to my mother.

I heard her sigh and squeeze my hand. "You know people will talk right?"

"I understand that. But maybe if we just... I don't know, keep it a secret then maybe things will be okay." I said hopefully.

"But that's not the only thing Misaki." I looked at her squarely.

"Why? Is there something else?"

"It would do you no good if you fall for him." She said with serious eyes.

"Wha-what are talking about?" she suddenly stood up and walked away. "Mom wait!" she stopped by the door and looked at me with that same look.

"Just do as I say so you won't get in trouble." After making herself clear, she closed the door behind her.

I was left in my room just two hours before midnight. The maids have told my friends that I won't be able to see them off because I was tired. A story made up by my ever wise mother. Since there was no point in wearing the tight dress, I quickly stripped it off and changed to my pyjamas.

My mother's words kept replaying in my head like a broken record. Actually, the siblings thing was just my excuse so my feelings won't take over me but when I think about it, it's not much of an issue at all. I thought of the consequences that might befall me and my family if ever I were to fall in love with Usui. Aside from the rumour spreading around town, it wouldn't give that much damage. But then why?

Why was my mother so worried? Didn't he trust Usui? I mean yeah he's a pervert, annoying and stubborn but instead of giving me trouble; it's the other way around. To be honest, he's been helping me more than troubling me. But of course, I wouldn't admit that to Usui.

I drifted to sleep while thinking about all that happened that night.

* * *

Morning came and I didn't feel like getting up at all. My dress was still lying on the floor and my room was dimly lit. The curtains were drawn covering me from the bright light outside. I lazily got up and went to the bathroom stumbling along the way. I went downstairs to find everyone busy cleaning things up from last night. Mom was already up instructing the maids about tidying the place. I was about to greet her but then I remembered what she said last night. Instead, I crept behind her and walked carefully outside the house.

It was a normal Sunday but it didn't feel normal to me at all. Everything was a mess and I can't piece everything up. Did I make a mistake? Was it really wrong to kiss Usui? Was it wrong to feel something for him? I just don't know.

I didn't notice that I was already three blocks away from the house. But since I'm already out, might as well continue walking. I aimlessly strolled past houses and cars. I didn't know where I was heading. My mind was full of things I can't understand. I needed to talk to Usui. But where was he? I didn't see him at the house. Did dad tell him to stay away from me? I felt a pang in my chest at the thought. I can't picture him keeping a distance from me. My hand slowly tapped the ring hanging on the necklace Usui gave me last night. The feel of his touch was still embedded on my skin as it grazed it when he tied the piece of jewellery around my neck.

I broke into a sprint toward a little playground and sat on one of the swings to keep my breathing steady. I have to talk to Usui. We have to clear things out. I can't keep living in the same house as him knowing full well of what is going on between us.

I suddenly heard faint voices just outside the playground. It sounded familiar so I went to check it out. I crouched behind one of the bushes and peeked a little. Two guys were in a serious conversation but I couldn't see their faces. One more move and they'll notice me. So I settled for listening instead.

"So I take it you're mad?" one guy said.

"Very." Another replied. His voice was tense like he was restraining himself from choking the other person. I knew that voice very well. Usui. But why was he talking to Tora?

"It was her that invited me."

"Well then you should've said no." He snapped back.

"I couldn't refuse and invitation like that especially from a beautiful girl such as your sister." They're talking about me.

"Now you listen to me. We had an agreement—"

"And an agreement I shall keep. Like I said, I keep my word." I could almost picture Tora smirking at him. I heard a car door close and an engine start. One of them must have left. I quickly returned home hoping to see Usui there.

I arrived home, soaking wet from the rain. I was just a few blocks away when heavy drops of water poured from the sky drenching my jacket, shirt, jeans down to my socks and shoes. My mother who opened the door for me just stared like my hair was on fire.

"I-I was out." I simply said. I walked toward my room, my shoes making a squishing sound every time I took a step. I sighed as I closed my bedroom door behind me. I absentmindedly took off my jacket not knowing that someone was inside my room.

"Nice outfit." I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here? This is my room! Get out!" I whispered loudly, hoping my mother didn't hear.

"Can I stay here while you change?" I glared and threw a pencil at him. It was the closest thing next to me.

"Certainly not!" I marched toward the bathroom and securely locked it. My heart started to beat fast again. He should really get out. If mom finds out he's here, worse things could happen.

"Misaki?" I faced the door separating us. It's a glass door with a mosaic design so I can still see his contorted figure from the inside.

"Y-yeah?" I took a deep breath and pretended to be annoyed. "W-why are you still here?"

He suddenly pressed his hand against the door and for a moment I wanted to hold them. Those strong hands and always catch me when I fall, those same hands that comfort me and hold me safely in his arms.

I idly opened the door, forgetting that I was still clad in wet clothes that hugged my body tightly. I looked up and our eyes locked. I should've looked away but I didn't. I didn't want to. He lowered his face and his lips found mine. I should've pushed him away but I didn't. Instead I kissed him back. I didn't care that I was getting his clothes soaked and that I looked like a mess. Everything seemed to feel like nothing to me every time he kisses me. And it feels good to just forget that we're in this situation, that our parents would never agree to this, that to everyone—we're siblings.

He backed me up against the wall and closed the bathroom door behind us. His tongue gently grazed my lips and with no hesitation I parted them. I let him explore my mouth as his hands roamed my back. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. He caught the hem of my shirt and slipped his hand beneath it. I knew where this would lead us. But all train of thought left my mind when his lips went to my jaw, trailing kisses down to my neck. I sighed and felt my face grow warm again by my sudden reaction.

"W-wait..." I stammered as I weakly pushed him.

"Hmmm..."

"Wait, stop." He stopped kissing me. Although a tiny little voice in my mind said to keep going, I knew we had to stop. He looked at me with a questioned look but then his eyes softened.

"Sorry." I rubbed my hands on my arms and looked away. "You should change."

"A-alright." He left and closed the door behind him. But I doubt he left my room.

I quickly changed into fresh and dry clothes and wiped my hair. I stepped outside the bathroom and found Usui looking through some of my photographs when I was still little. He looked behind him and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said as he flipped another page. I stood beside him.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"It's sad how I wasn't able to see you grow. I would've wanted to be with you in these pictures."

"Well, you had to leave." I said, almost like a whisper.

"I wonder why..." My eyes darted from the album to him. He looked sad and curious. "I wonder why mom and dad never opposed to the idea of me leaving. They didn't even hesitate when they knew my grandmother wanted me in England."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Now that I think about it, mom did warn me that it would be a bad idea if I fall for Usui.

"What did dad tell you last night?"

"He told me to be careful or one mistake could change a lot of things." He said bluntly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, we both know dad's not a guy for words."

I put my hand to my chin. Are mom and dad hiding something from us? Does it involve Usui? I look up and see him staring at me. His eyebrows are pushed together creating creases in the middle. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just..." I didn't want to tell him about what mom told me last night so I diverted the topic instead. "I heard you and Tora talking a while ago. Near the playground." I winced as soon as the words came out. Not a good topic to divert to.

"You were eavesdropping again?" he said as he walked toward my bed.

"Well... I just _overheard_ you talking. I was fairly close so I couldn't help but listen."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So that was your agreement huh? You wanted Tora away from me." I went to face him. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it." I demanded. I crossed my arms across my chest and stood my ground. I'm not letting him go this time.

Usui sighed again. "Alright." He sat down on my bed and continued. "He was purposely trying to get close to you to piss me off. It worked. I didn't like it that you seemed oblivious to his motives and wouldn't mind having him around so I made a deal with him. I told him that if I did what he asks me, he'll leave you alone."

"And that is?"

"He just wants me in his business. He's trying to bring it back from its grave."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Why didn't you say yes in the first place?"

"There was something odd about his business. I couldn't find records or any kind of history about it. He told me that he's starting from scratch so everything's scrapped but I don't believe him." He pauses.

"But what if it goes bad? You'll get involved."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it." He smiled. I can't help but giggle. "What is it?"

"It's just that you went through all that just to keep one guy away from me." I laughed again.

Usui pouted. He took two large strides and in a blink of an eye we were five inches close. I gulped.

"Perverted aliens can get jealous too you know." He said. His emerald eyes growing dark.

"S-stop saying weird stuff. Idiot Usui." I mumbled. I can tell my face is red because of the smirk plastered on his face.

His hands slipped around my waist as he kissed me. And I knew right then that Usui would do anything for me not because I'm his sister. But because he loves me.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry for the little scene. :)) Can't help it. HAHAHA. Oh, btw I got really good prelim grades! Woot! Woot! :))) Anyway, I do hope I didn't disappoint you guys. For those who read and reviewed, you guys are capital AWESOME. :* For those who didn't, well please do make an effort to leave a comment before you exit the page. :) I'd really appreciate that. THANK YOU! I love you all. Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


End file.
